Hell's Angel
by hikup
Summary: draco/hermione fic. pleez be nice as its my first fic. rated R for later chappyz, and dont 4get 2 R&R. thanx!! YAY!!! chapter 2 iz up!
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: i dont own nefing xcept 4 tha plot :'( *sniff sniff* i wish i owned draco tho, saddly he belongs to J.K. Rowling. o well  
Hermione Granger was going into her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. She had become a beautiful young woman and most guys would stare as she passed them. She had perfect cuves, soft hair, nice legs, and had gotten bigger breats over the past summer. But the fact that Hermione was extremly pretty did not mean she was in any way unintelligent. In fact, she was the smartest girl in her year.  
  
"Hermione!" called a familiar voice that startled her as she awoke. "Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes!" Hermione sighed and got up and out of her bed. She went to the bathroom and stared at her reflection, smiling to herself, she started to brush her hair and teeth. When she was done, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her mum smiled and passed her a letter with a familiar envelope. It was from Hogwarts and most likely contained the letter that would tell her what she would need for the year ahead, and if she would be Head Girl! She hastily opened it and read the first letter that fell out.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you will be Hogwarts new Head Girl. There will be a compartment at the front of the train for the Head Boy and yourself. I would please ask you to sit there instead of with your other friends. When the ceremony is over, you will meet me in the Entrance Hall and I will show you where your new sleeping quarters will be.  
  
Have a nice summer,  
Professor Minerva McGonagal, Head of Gryfindor House.  
Hermione jumped up and started to scream with joy. Her mum smiled and hugged her.  
"I take it your Head Girl?" Her mum asked and Hermione nodded excitedly.  
"I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron! They'll be so happy for me!" She finished her breakfast quickly and tore up the stairs to write to Harry and Ron. When she reached her room, she found Harry's owl, Hedwig on her window sill. Hermione opened the window and let the bird in. She reached for the letter, but not before petting Hedwig first.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
How are you? I'm great! I'm over at Ron's house. I just arrived yesterday. Anyway, any news from Hogwarts yet about weather you Head Girl yet? Owl me as soon as you find out!  
  
Harry  
Hermione smiled and wrote back a quick response, sent Hedwig off on her way and collapsed on the bed. She was so happy! Glancing at the calender, she saw it was the 20th of August, and decided that she would go to Diagon Alley tommorow by herself to get her school stuff.  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up early, got dressed, put on some makeup, and scribbled a quick note to her mum telling her where she was. She grabbed a bit of Floo Powder, stepped into her fireplace and said "Diagon Alley". She was there in a flash, and she dusted herself off before going to her first stop, Gringotts to get some money. Then she went to Flourish and Blotts. She walked in and bought all the books she needed and was about to leave the store when she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.  
A.N: I hope you like the first chappy!! R&R and flames are accpeted!! And don't worry, this will be a Hermione/Draco fic soon enough. If I get enough reviews I'll continue. THANX EVERYBODY!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i own only the plot.  
  
a.n:thanx 2 my lovly reviwerz!! and sory 4 the spelling miztake in the last chapy! thanx 4 pointing it out 2 me, Kase!! :) newayz, ill try 2 make this chappy longer then the last one, i wuz in a bit of a rush u c ^.^ and wicca-girl, u'll find out why my story'z kalled Hell's Angel in l8r chappyz!!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Watch it. I just washed these clothes last night." Sneered Draco, who didn't even notice who it was until he looked down. A smirk formed on his lips and he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Hermione saying:  
"Oh shut up you pig." she looked at him more closely and noticed that he had gotten hotter since the last time she had seen him. He glared at her, but said nothing else as he entered Flourish and Blotts. Hermione rolled her eyes and finished her shopping. She was about to leave Diagon Alley when she saw her friend Lavender Brown. Lavender ran over to Hermione and they hugged each other.  
"Hermione!!!!!!!!" Lavender exclaimed. "How was your summer?? Did you make Head Girl?? Wow!! You look alot better then last year, no offence!!" she said. Hermione smiled.  
"My summer was great, I made Head Girl, and I do look better than I did last year." She replied to Lavender. "How was your summer?"  
"It was awesome!" Lavender said and beamed. The two friends talked a while and Hermione found out that Lavender was going out with Seamus.  
  
At exactly 6:33, on September 1st, Hermonie woke up. She was very excited and as she got out of bed, she almost tripped on her suitcase. She took an extremy long time to get ready, but at five to ten, she was ready to go to Platform 9 and 3/4. The drive there seemed like a million hours, but finally they reached it. Hermione said a quick goodbye to her mum, and grabbed her stuff. When she got onto the platform, she immediatly spotted Ron's flaming red hair and raced over to him. She gave him a big hug and smiled at his familiar face.  
"Ron! How are you?!?!" Hermione exclaimed and gave him another hug.  
"I'm great! I heard that you made Head Girl." Ron replied. Just then, Harry walked up to them and Hermione gave him a big hug.  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go get a good compartment and we can catch up on everything." Harry said.  
"Ummm, guys, I'm not going to be sitting with you cause I need to sit up front with the Head Boy for some idiotic reason." Hermione sighed. Ron started cursing and saying how idiotic that rule was, and Harry looked very disapointed, but they left to get a compartment, and Hermione went to sit in the first compartment.  
  
"NO WAY." Hermione yelled as she opened the door. There, sat her enemy, Draco Malfoy(a.n: a bit cliche i kno i kno, dont kill meh tho! the story woodn't work other wise^^;). Draco looked up, groaned, and muttered something that sounded like "She can't really be Head Girl." Hermione sighed and sat down as far away as possible from him. Draco kept looking at her and glaring at her. When the snack trolley came by a while later Draco bought some sweets. He looked at Hermione, held out a chocolate frog, and said:  
"Do you want it?" Hermione laughed.  
"Why would I want ANYTHING from you? And why would you even offer me something?" she questioned him.  
"I was trying to be civil but I suddenly changed my mind Mudblood." he sneered and ate the chocolate frog he had offered. The rest of the trip to Hogwarts, neither Hermione nor Draco said anything.  
  
When they had gotten out of the train they sat in seperate carriages and did not cross paths again untill after the sorting ceremony. When Hermione had finished eating, she went into the entrance hall, sat on the steps and waited for Professor McGonagol to come and show her where her new quarters were. Five minutes later, she saw that Draco was coming too and sighed. It wasn't until McGonagol came and walked them to their new rooms, that they realized they would probably be living with eachother.  
"Pixie Dust." Professor Mcgonagol said, as they stopped at a large painting with an old lady dressed in a night gown.  
  
"Wow!!" Hermione exclamied, forgetting about Draco. The room they had just entered was painted a dark blueish-purple, had black and blue furniture, two desks, and lots of shelves stacked with books.  
"Not used to the good life, eh Granger?" sneered Draco, who didn't really think that the room was that great. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped into the huge room.  
"This will be your new Common Room," Mcgonagol said, ignoring the two, "The room on the left is Hermione's, the room in the middle is the bathroom, and the room on the right is Draco's. I expect you two to stop fighting, because you will have to be working and living with eachother for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. Goodnight." she said and left. Draco made a move for the bathroom but Hermione grabbed his robe before he could go anywhere.  
"I'm taking a shower first."  
"Fine." he scoffed and went to his new room. Hermione walked to her room first, and found her things there. She opened her suitcase and grabbed her towel, shampoo, and body wash. She opened the wrong door by accident, but found out it was the door to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she was done her shower and headed back to her room, but there were three doors and she forgot which way she came in. She headed for the door on the right and opened, hoping it was her room.  
"GRANGER WHAT THE FUCK?!" came the loud, aggrivated voice of Draco. Hermione blushed and tried to shut the door, but Draco had already gotten up and was in front of her.  
"Sorry, you didn't have to yell. It was an honest mistake. And umm you can take your shower now."  
"Whatever." he muttered as Hermione left the room.  
  
Hermione slept in untill 12:00 the next day, as it was a Saturday. She had missed breakfast and was too lazy to go and get lunch. She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and then went into the Common Room. She found Draco sitting on a couch reading a book. She cleared her throat and Draco turned around.  
"What?"  
"I just wanted to know what book you were reading, but nevermind."  
"I'm reading Quidditch Through the Ages." he responded, ignoring the last bit of her sentence.  
"Oh." She sat down on the couch in front of him and stared at him intensely.  
"Why are you staring, Granger? Don't you know it's rude?" He asked in a teasing voice.  
"I'm staring at your beautiful face, Malfoy." she responded sarcastically, even though she really did mean it.  
"That's great." he replied, and that ended their conversation.  
  
On Monday morning, Hermione woke up at 8:00. She got dressed quickly and rushed down to the Great Hall.  
"Hey Hermione!" she heard a voice call from the Gryffindor table, and she recognized it as Ron's voice. As she sat down, she said good morning and hi to her friends and got her timetable which she hadn't even bothered to look at since she had recived it during the summer.  
"How's it going with ferret boy?" asked Harry, reffering to Malfoy. Hermione giggled and gave him a breif explaination of what had happened since Friday night. She then turned her attention to her timetable, and saw that they had double potions with the Slytherins after breakfast.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron trudged down the stairs to the dungeons.  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. You were breathing much too loud(a.n:hehe i koodnt resist sry^^;)." came Snape's voice as they walked in. Hermione muttered "Idiot" and Snape didn't hear, luckily. When every one was assembled in random seats, Snape started to talk in a monotone voice "I need to assign you all new seats. Potter and Longbottom will be sitting together, Parkinson and Brown," and Snape untill he had reached Draco's name.  
"Draco Malfoy, and....."  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
a.n.: MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! ^^ u wont fynd out who draco n hermione r going sit 2 wiff till next chappy :p lol sry but i g2g, n sry this chappy wuznt long n it took lyke a million yearz 2 post but i wuz buzy. so umm thatz all!! have a great day :D 


End file.
